Remnant
by TheGemMaster44
Summary: It's the year 2036. Earth was invaded by the Gem Empire during the latter's expansion conquest. But, a small group of humans, led by Connie Maheswaran, escaped the destruction . When they emerged from their shelter, they were greeted by an empty wasteland. Now, the humans are in dire need of Pure water. And it's up to Connie, the last pure human, to save the last of her people.


Theme: _Fallout 3 Theme_ By: Inon Zur

As requested by AceNos on DeviantART . Based on his pic _Remnant_

TheGemMaster44 Industries presents:

_Remnant_

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

_The Year is 2036. Earth is in ruins and under the control of the Gem Empire. A bloody war was fought over the planet many years ago in 2017-2023. The humans had help from an alien race simply known as The Mysterious Ones. But, both races were no match for the Empire's sheer space command, and their plasma weapons._

_Because of the War, there are only 15 known humans left in the universe. During the war, there were 200 humans, who were led to safety by a courageous human hero known as Connie Maheswaran. She led them into an underground shelter made from the ruins of a Human space carrier in the middle of the city once known as Las Vegas. _

_There, they waited out the small human and Mysterious Ones' brief victory period known as the Nuclear Firestorm, then the subsequent plasma bombardment of their planet which ended the war dramatically. The majority of those 200 humans died in the shelter. Now, the remnants are the 15. They emerged from their shelter 4 years after the war, when the plasma and nuclear radiation cleared. _

_Now, they run a secret civilization in fear of and hidden from the Gem Empire. Now, their civilization's pure drinking water has run dry. And the only place left on Earth left with pure water is the ruins of Beach City, Connie's former home and the Empire's Capital._

_Now, Connie must set out on a perilous journey to retrieve a sample of the pure water so her people can replicate it. She will only have 2 weeks to get the sample and return to her home. She will encounter old friends and new friends along the way, she will encounter comedic moments and tragedies. She will encounter heroism and cowardice. She will determine the fate of her people, and herself..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Painful Memories and Endless Wastelands (Part 1)<p>

_July 26th, 2036, 14 days to retrieve pure water; 115 miles from the Human village._

Connie stands on a hill of charred human tanks and looks around at the destruction before her. She thought over how it could have come to this. She thinks of all the innocent lives lost during the War. Then she thinks of, she pauses in her looking around as she thinks of Steven. She knows he and the Gems tried their best. But they were no match for the Empire's Diamond Authority Elite Corps.

Then, one of her flashbacks came back.

_(Scene cuts to the 2nd day of the Empire's Beach city campaign. The battle is in full swing. And Steven and Connie are running through the middle of the battle to join the Gems at Steven's beach house.)_

Connie looks around her, dazed and disoriented as Gem "Shard" fighters shred down Human raptor jets. Mysterious Ones' fighters combat the "Shard" Bombers. The Empire's disposable troopers gun down civilians and human soldiers. They also set fire to any building in sight.

"Steven!" She called out as she tries to keep up to her friend while keeping her head down. they both were heading to Steven's house to escape with the Gems to find a suitable base.

She can barely see Steven in the distance as she runs like hyenas were on her tail. Steven did not hear her cry for help as she felt searing pain in her side. Steven had never told her where they were running in, only that she was to keep her head down. She inspected the wound briefly and saw it was a bullet wound caused by human weapons.

She realised she and Steven were running in the No-Man's-Land and she had been caught in the crossfire. She can barely run. She holds her wound ans she tries to limp over to Steven. But he seems miles ahead with her distorted vision.

The Empire troops begin to fire artillery on the human's position. It was only when Steven found suitable cover when he noticed Connie struggling to reach him. He began to run forward towards her when a plasma shell landed 4 feet away from Connie. She fell over and then everything went black.

_(Scene returns to Connie overlooking the Wasteland.)_

Connie clutches her wound where she was hit by the bullet. She still felt the pain from those dreadful day in the Beach City Campaign. But, she redirects her strain of thought to her mission. It has been almost 2 ours since she left the comforts of the village. Leaving behind her parents, her children, and her recently deceased husband, Robert. Robert was a selfless, brave man. But he didn't compare to Steven.

Connie and Robert had 2 children, Barrett and Lily Maheswaran. Barrett is 15, and is he leader of the hunting group in the village. Lily is 14, and she helps her grandmother with health regulations. Connie's mother, Jeanette Maheswaran, was a doctor before the war. Her skill in medical training with the help of Lily is beyond valuable.

Her father, Roger Maheswaran, was a fighter pilot who served in Afghanistan, and was re-deployed to fight in the War. He was shot down over the Mojave desert and hiked 200 miles to join her daughter's survival group.

Connie continues to trudge across the wasteland. She reaches for her flask of pure water, when she hears a noise. She turns her head quickly to investigate. She sees only a rat trying to find some food. She turns away, as to not interfere with it's hunt for food.

She walks for another 30 minutes only to come across more wasteland. A barren field of destroyed vehicles and objects, as well as the occasional skeleton. She also comes by animals scavenging for non-irradiated food. That kind of food is as rare as woking vehicles, which went the way of the dodo at the end of the war, during the Nuclear Firestorm and the Plasma Bombardment.

Connie continued forward, knowing she can't linger on the past. But she can't forget the 185 people who died during the waiting. She shakes her head gently to try to stay focused. But the horrifying images of people suffering. Sickness, hunger, and thirst plague the survivors.

She continues for another half hour when she comes across ruins of a small town. She goes to investigate. Maybe she can find some good loot for the trip.

_(At the Ruins of Boulder City..)_

Connie walks through the broken streets of Boulder City. Scavenging for any useful items. She finds nothing but charred skeletons, and destroyed vehicles. As well as heavily damaged buildings. So far, the only serviceable item she could find is a dead IPhone 5. She opened the case and took the battery. Connie then heas a, snapping noise. It was too big to be a rat so she pulls out her rifle.

She doesn't see any kind of threat so as she was about to holster her rifle she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. Connie fell over with he rifle in hand. She dares not waste ammunition so she fires in the direction of her assailant.

She manages to get up and limp over to what she hit. She turns her head downward at what she hit, leaning forward slightly to ease the excruciating pain coming from her leg. Her target lay still on the ground. It was a raider. Connie keeps her rifle in hand as she loots the raider for medicine. The medicine she brought along for the journey was meant for disease and radiation poisoning, should the need arise. Connie and her survivor group hasn't seen an actual field combat first aid kit for ages.

Fortunately, the raider had some painkillers, bandages, and disinfectants on him. He also had some tweezers so she try to remove any kind of shrapnel or bullets he could have fired at her. As she treats her wounds, she hears a quick scraping noise. As if someone was running in a hurry. She bandages the wound after injecting some disinfectants. She manages to make a make-shift splint so she could regain mobility, without having to limp.

She gets up, with her rifle in hand. She walks forward, when she hears a gunshot. The bullet whizzes past her head as she returns fire. hen, an all out firefight begins. Connie picks off raiders one by one. This continues until the raiders stop firing.

She sticks her head above the rubble she took cover behind. She then steps out from behind it. Walking forward wen a dart hits her arm. Connie's vision fades as she collapses to the ground. The last thing she sees before blacking out is feet walking towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, before I continue with a disclaimer. <strong>

**The idea behind this story was originally made by AceNos on deviantART. The cover picture belongs to him as well.**

**Ok. Here is Remnant. A story about Connie Maheswaran. Just a statement, this story is not related to _Tension_ or any of it's upcoming sequels in any way.**

**So, are you excited for the next chapter? Feedback is always appreciated and please review! This is the first request I have done and I need your guys' support. So please, if you are reading this, member o no member, I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. **

**So until next time, Peace! ;-)**

**P.S: I will post this on DA soon, so if you want to read it there, that's fine by me. The link to my profile is in my profile. Thanks!**


End file.
